


He's An Angel, My Only Angel.

by stephxnie



Series: It's what it is [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Louis es un joven profesor de Inglés, Harry es un chico arrogante que lo ha estado mirando de formas poco decentes durante clases y que un día decide colarse a su oficina para adueñarse de su minúsculo cuerpo.





	He's An Angel, My Only Angel.

Louis estaba en su oficina en el corredor donde estaban las demás de sus colegas. Era joven para ser profesor, pero su increíble intelecto y esfuerzo le habían hecho graduarse con honores, además lo había hecho más rápido que los demás de su clase. Frunció el ceño ante la montaña de exámenes que tenía que corregir. Suspiró y cuando ya estaba en ello, alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina.

Se levantó y fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry, un alumno que iba a ultimo año. Era muy, muy alto -más que él- y su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes era enorme en comparación al suyo delicado y minúsculo.

Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando lo vio entrar. Sus rizos estaban recogidos en un moño y tenía una sonrisa arrogante estampada en el rostro, acompañada por una expresión sería y divertida a la vez.

El chico lo intimidaba, no iba a mentir, pues ya lo había atrapado  mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos jades por los pasillos y en medio de sus clases. Louis había tratado de mantener la compostura pero el hecho de que aquel joven lo mirara como si quisiera destrozarle el cuerpo, le hacía estremecer cada centímetro de su acarameladas piel y le hacía desechar cualquier pensamiento cabal que pudiera formarse en su cabeza.

Estaban solos y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. La cercanía y el potente perfume del joven chico no ayudaban tampoco.

"Profesor, dígame ¿Usted ha tenido sexo con sus alumnos?" Soltó de pronto.

Louis se congeló en donde estaba, luego dejó escapar un risita nerviosa y contestó: "No."

Él se acercó y lo acorraló contra la pared. Lamió sus labios carnosos y lo miró con mayor intensidad.

Louis se sentía diminuto bajo su dominante mirada jade.

"¿No querría tenerlo?" Preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, estampó los labios en los suyos y empezó a comerle la boca con desesperación, como si  hubiera deseado hacerle eso por mucho tiempo.

Louis se quedó paralizado cuando sintió la fuerte mano del estudiante tanteando la suya para posteriormente ponerla sobre su entrepierna.

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Se mordió el labio al sentir la dureza bajo su pequeña mano.

Era enorme. Y aquel pensamiento casi le hizo abrir las piernas automáticamente.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con un sonrisa socarrona y empezó a mover la pequeña mano de Louis sobre su miembro.

El castaño empezó gemir bajito. Había estado con muchos hombres, pero este joven de porte imponente le hacía perder el juicio con estos mínimos toques.

Cuando ya no pudo más y empezó a fantasear sobre tenerlo en su boca, cayó de rodillas frente a él. Se acomodó las gafas que por el súbito movimiento se habían corrido de su primoroso rostro angelical.

Harry lo vio desde arriba. Louis estaba ahí,con espesas y largas pestañas mirándolo a través de las gafas,con sus delgados labios  entreabiertos, con su flequillo levemente desarreglado y con sus suaves mejillas teñidas de un tinte rosa aterciopelado; lucía como una delicia lista para ser deleitada, y Harry iba a hacerlo, Harry iba a soborear aquella delicia que se escondía entre las piernas de este joven profesor que había llegado a caer en sus garras.

"¿Está ansioso, verdad?" Le habló con un tono burlón. Lo vio haciendo un mohín y asentir de forma malditamente inocente. "Entonces, ¿qué espera? Hágalo." Dijo, bajando su pantalón y dejando a la vista su polla.

Louis abrió los ojos ante la vista, y sintió su boca llenarse de saliva. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y levantó sus manos, listo para quitarse las gafas e ir por ello.

Harry le sujetó la mano con fuerza. 

"No se las quite." Le sonrió y tiró de su cabello castaño, empujando su cabeza hacia su entrepierna. 

Louis no puso resistencia, y acercó su boca a aquel pedazo de carne que necesitaba probar. Dejó salir un gimoteo cuando sus labios lo tocaron, Harry gruñó, grave, y se deleitó con la vista que tenía. Ahí estaba el precioso profesor de Inglés, con él entre sus labios, con sus mejillas ahuecandose y con sus pómulos afilados siendo acariciados por escazas perlas de sudor.

Harry tiró de su cabello con fuerza y lo acercó más, provocando que él se alejara al casi ahogarse por la rudeza de la embestida provocada y que sus gafas volvieran a desacomodarse.

Louis lo vio, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, pero sus orbes le rogaban que lo tomase ahí mismo, fuerte y rudo. Que hiciera con él lo que le venga en gana porque a él no le importaría. 

Le pasó la áspera mano por su suave y delicado rostro, él se inclinó al tacto y metió un dedo en su boca. Empezó a chuparlo y a mirarlo con descaro. 

El chico rizado lo tomó por el cuello y le mordió los labios, introdujo su lengua en la boca del castaño  y empezó a soborear cada rincón de la misma. Eso mientras le desabrochaba el ajustado pantalón blanco que llevaba y le esteujaba el redondeado trasero del que era dueño. Sus ojos verdes lo habían visto tantas veces en ajustados jeans rojos, en holgados pantalones deportivos, en jeans negros apretados y sus manos le habían picado por la necesidad de tocarlo. Ahora lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba apretando y quería morderlo y marcarlo como suyo.

Lo cargó y lo empujó contra la pared. Falsa embestidas tenían a Louis dejando escapar grititos de placer mientras sus torpes manos volvían a acomodar las gafas por enésima vez.

"Shh, no querrá que nos descubran, profesor Tomlinson. No querrá que los demás escuchen sus gritos de placer al ser sometido por un jodido alumno." Le dijo con voz ronca y luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Le besó el cuello, lo mordió y chupó, dejando un moretón ahí. Louis dejó salir un gemido agudo, alto y necesitado.

"Creo que no ha entendido." Harry lo soltó y caminó hacia el escritorio del chico de ojos azules. "¿Qué pasa si un alumno no le hace caso, profesor Tomlinson?" Preguntó.

Louis lo miró, interrogante. "Hmm, lo castigo." Respondió, aún dudando. 

"Correcto. Le dije que hiciera silencio o podrían pillarnos y no me hizo caso." Se acercó, su mandíbula cuadrada y definida estaba apretada, sus ojos le penetraban el alma mientras caminaba con su regla entre las manos.

Se sentó en la silla del profesor y le hizo un gesto para que vaya con él. 

Louis sabía que esto estaba mal. No importaba que el joven ya sea mayor de edad y tuvieran tres años de diferencia solamente, el seguía siendo su profesor y él, su alumno. Pero sus toques, su voz, sus definidos y fuertes rasgos lo estaban llevando a la locura, lo estaban haciendo estallar en necesidad. Ya luego lo hablarían y resolverán, ahora dejarían que sus cuerpos sucumban ante el exquisito placer de la carne.

"Aquí, por favor."

Louis frunció el ceño pero se dejó hacer. Iba a subirse al regazo de hrry pero él no le dejó. En lugar de ello, lo recostó sobre sus piernas y dejó su trasero a su merced. Metió dos dedos en su boca y le dio un golpe con su propia regla. Quiso gritar pero los dedos del rizado no le dejaban. El le acarició la zona y volvió a darle otro golpe más. Sus gafas cayeron con un sonido ofuscado entre sus propios jadeos suplicantes.

Su propia dureza se restregaba contra el cuerpo de Harry, y la mezcla inexplicable de placer y dolor le hacían enloquecer. Mojó un dedo con su saliva y lo introdujo en su entrada. Louis gimió, un sonido bonito como todo en él.

Ni siquiera contó los golpes que Harry le había proporcionado, el placer lo abrumaba, pero no volvió a soltar gritos altos.

"Eso es. Buen chico." Le dijo y le hizo estar a horcajadas, sobre su regazo. Sus ojos zafiros lo miraban, tímidos y el suéter púrpura que usaba estaba he o un desastre sobre su curvado cuerpo.

Lo besó de nuevo mientras lo cargaba y lo colocaba sobre el escritorio. Lo embistió en una sola estocada, Louis hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar salir un grito de placer, Harry le mordió el hombro con saña en un intento de acallar sus ruidos.

Entre todo el movimiento de sus cuerpos; los cuadernos, agendas, exámenes y demás material empezaron a caer pero ya no les importó y se entregaron al otro, buscando la tan ansiada liberación.

Louis le arañó la espalda, Harry le dio el mismo trato a sus muslos gruesos mientras le susurraba lo bien que lucían sin sus habituales jeans ajustados.

Luego del contacto y choque desenfrenado de pieles, Harry dio en el punto dulce de Louis y lo hizo lloriquear al darle un fuerte y profundo empuje justo ahí.  Se corrió con fuerza y Harry lo hizo también, gruñendo el nombre del castaño y dándole besos en sus húmedos ojos.

Se limpiaron y miraron todo el desate que habían hecho.

Louis soltó una risita boba y se acomodó la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Luego busco lo que le ha a falta en el suelo. Harry subió su pantalón y se acercó de nuevo a él.

"Es un ángel." Le dio un beso en el cuello y miró su encantador rostro. "Mi único ángel, al cual me encargaré de corromper mientras goza de los celestiales placeres mortales de los que yo lo haré disfrutar. " Terminó, dándole un beso en la mano y sonriendo cínicamente mientras hacia su camino hacia la puerta.

 

 

**_Fin_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La historia también está disponible en Wattpad. Kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos. :3


End file.
